Love isn't an Instant Fix for Everything
by foxylove51
Summary: Scarlet Duncan has dealt with impassive parents, cruel peers, and a not existent social life for so long, she doesn't know what it means for somebody to want or care for her. She lives in a world where she only gets pushed away. Until a certain werewolf likes what he sees. However, a sexy boyfriend can't suddenly erase years of damage like some people seem to think.


"Hurry up Scarlet. God you're so slow." My dad yelled at me, once again, as I tried to finish my work faster. This morning he'd given me a large list of chores to do, which he had expected to be done before he got home. I'd only had two left when he pulled into the driveway, but he still got angry. Plus, I lost track of the time and didn't have dinner ready for him. My mother would be home soon after, and no doubt she'd get mad that our house is still dirty. I'd start on that as soon as I finished cleaning everything out of the yard. I was to remove all the toys from my younger siblings, a couple of my dad's tools, and all the sticks I can find so he can mow the lawn. Then I only have to wash out the cooler he'd stuffed raw dead deer into during his last hunting trip before starting some food.

 _'Not a lot of time...maybe something simple and fast, like pizza or soup. I think that's all we've got right now actually.'_ I racked my brain for other options, but couldn't come up with any. My dad didn't really like pizza or soup for dinner, so I got fussed at for not making a large, hearty meal for him after he "worked hard" all day, sitting at his desk and filling out paperwork. He lost his job about a year ago and now worked for my mom's younger brother, filing things into the system. Really it can't be too hard since he comes home all the time talking about things he'd looked up on the internet that day, or call at random times to give me more chores to do so he can go have fun as soon as he gets home from work. I barely have time to get everything done that my parents demand I do and then study for school, let alone build up normal social skills by hanging out like all my peers do. So usually all I ever do is stay at home cooking, cleaning, or sometimes getting to study.

Unfortunately for me, mom got home just as I finished with that cooler, so she was storming around the kitchen when I came in. "Can't believe I go to work all day just so you can laze around the house all day like this! Dinner isn't even started, the whole house is a wreck and now I have to clean it up!" She picked up bowls and plates from the bar, left over from breakfast, which I cooked every morning, throwing them into the sinks carelessly. I really hope no glass were in the bottom, I'd already cut my hand _and_ gotten in trouble for breaking our dishes when she'd done this last week.

"Please mom," I practically begged so she'd just stop. "I can clean all of this, just go sit down and watch TV or something." I felt like crying. Logically I knew I needed some help to get everything done, but cleaning the house is my job, she shouldn't have to do it. All I want is to shove my earbuds in, blaring music, and get to work. Sometimes when I get all my stuff done one of my parents get me a treat when they go to the store. I absolutely LOVE coffee and the little cinnamon cakes, so I try my best. I'm just too slow and I don't do so good. Maybe if I did better I'd get rewarded more often.

"You've been here all day you haven't gotten anything done, so just forget about it now!" She yelled back. I just started some pizzas and placed them in the oven before going to my room, planning on studying a little before it's time to eat. I am three chapters behind, and desperately need to get some studying done before the big test on monday. Since today is Friday, that means I have two full days left.

My room is on the second floor with my baby sister. Our brother, who is the middle child, sleeps in the basement. I use to have that room, but he wanted to trade once the baby was born so he didn't have to be woken up when she cried during the night. Dad ignored my many complaints about moving upstairs. "You're going upstairs so you can check on our sister when she wakes up." I asked why my brother can't do that and got a mean look. "Beaue taking care of babies is woman's work. Now shut up and do as you're told before I bust your ass!"

I pulled out the textbook for biology, which seemed so think it can be used as a weapon on mass destruction, and began reading. I can still hear mom moving around down stairs and dad mowing outside. I have to tune them out while studying, but I make sure to set a timer on my phone before starting so I don't let the pizza cook too long. If I do I'll get yelled at by my parents. The timer goes off just as I finish my first chapter, which is thankfully a short other two are thirty pages each. I dashed down the stairs into the kitchen, where my mom is putting away clean dishes and my dad sits at the bar. He gives me the evil eye when I walk in and demands, "Why the hell aren't YOU cleaning all this up instead?"

"She told me to just go, so I went to my room to study." I explain, but I know that it is in vain. He gets red in the face, just like I knew he would.

"It's not her job to do this, it's yours. The only reason we still let you live here anymore is to do the housework and watch the kids. Do you want to get kicked out? You're just not good for anything are you?" I just hung my head a little and turned away to pull the pizzas out. I took a deep breath and tried to just relax and not break out in tears. "And you over cooked that shit you call dinner."

Honestly it's not bunt, the cheese is melted and still white in the the very edges are slightly golden and the outer crust a little crispy, just how I like my pizza. "No it's not. Look, the cheese in the middle is just barely even melted dad."

I shouldn't have said anything, because he stood up from his chair and stomped over to me, then grabbed me by the chin. Not enough to bruise, but it stung a little. "Stop back talking me all the time. You're the hate fullest little bitch I've ever met. If I say it's burnt, then it's burnt. I am always right, and you are wrong." Mom stood silently the whole time, just slicing the pizza up and putting some on plates. Dad grabbed one and they both left me standing in the kitchen while the went to eat in the living room to eat while watching Supernatural.

I felt tears burning my eyes but I did my best to force them from falling. I don't want to cry in front of my parents. I hate crying in front of anyone period. My brother and sister came downstairs, getting food before moving to the couch as well. I love supernatural, but there's no room on the couch with my mom stretching out her legs and she gets angry if I ask to sit down, so stayed in the kitchen. Eating alone while your family laughs at dean Winchester's jokes is pretty lonely, but I'm use to being the odd one out. I just ate silently before cleaning up after myself and wandering back to my own room to read some more. In an hour I can take a shower, and then cry in there were no one will see or hear how pathetic I am.

 **So this is a very rough draft that probably needs work, but I don't really feel like cleaning it all up (I don't have any time to either). No 2p America yet, since I want to build up the main character's every day life for a bit first. Give an idea of who she is before Al comes in to make everything better. Thanks for reading, I'd love some comments about what you all think, and I'll get up another chapter whenever I can.**


End file.
